Never Walk Alone
by MusicalWheaten
Summary: I can't summarize this... but tear-jerker warning.
1. Pain

Never Walk Alone- Musical Inspiration for me to actually write was She's So Sorry - Hedley. The idea however came to me when I walked to Walgreen's alone after church. It end's sadly. I will NOT write a happy ending for it. The summary as you read is Pain - Watching the person who love fall for someone else. It's a revision of a phrase I've been using alot lately Pain - It's watching the guy you love fall for your best friend. But KC isnt a guy so that didn't work, and the guy isnt Riley's best friend. Also the 2 mile walk seems pretty short... sorry about that. I now present you Never Walk Alone.

* * *

"So I have to walk three miles to Riley's house?"

"Yes, unless he can come pick you up."

"He can't."

"So you can walk."

"It's three miles, and if I get kidnapped it's your fault."

"It's all main roads, and sidewalks to his house, you'll be fine," her mom said hanging up the phone.

"Damn mom, stupid car being in the shop," KC mumbled walking along the sidewalk, she searched for her pocket in hope's she shoved her iPod in it before work,"Ooh no iPod, but I have my mom's debate card, I can at least stop and get some food on the way to Riley's."

She kept walking until she neared a gas station. "Hrm, I think I'll get a granola bar and gatorade." She searched the shelves until she found what she was looking for. She walked up front to pay.

"Alot of Gatorade for a small girl," the cashier joked.

"It's not a lot if you have to walk two miles to a friends house," she sighed.

"Well I get off in five minutes and I get to walk two miles home." he said looking at her.

"Oh fun, where do you live?" she asked out of curiosity.

"Stone Pines." he replied.

"Hey that's where I'm heading, if you want I can wait for you to get off and we can walk together," she suggested.

"You know it's never smart to walk alone," he said laughing.

Five minutes later.

"Shall we go," he said stepping out of the store.

"Yes we shall. By the way I never got a name."

"Oh it's Taylor, what about you blondie," he teased.

"KC."

"Oh it's a pretty name," he said picking up the pace.

"Should I slow down, I'm a pretty fast walker," she joked.

"So who's this friend of yours?"

"Riley Litman, he's been my best friend since I was 4."

"Oh I know that kid, I met him when we first moved, but I never actually got to know him, I have my friends yah know?"

"So wanna do something productive, Play twenty questions or something?"

"Well instead of twenty questions what about five, and let's make them meaningful, not lame like what's your favorite color or anything."

"Ok, so why don't you go first."

"If you were forced to walk two miles again with only one person who would you walk with?"

"I think I'd chose to walk with you, I'm having fun."

"I see, your turn."

"Well, only thing meaningful I can think of right now is what do you look for in a girl?"

"Someone cool and pretty, and right now your fitting what I like well," he said with a flirty smile on his face.

"Well well, I may have to get to know you more," she giggled, "Your turn."

"Why are you walking two miles to you're friends house, I mean you're clearly old enough to drive."

"What happened to meaningful questions?"

"I can't think of anything to top yours."

"Well I guess I'll answer it, I'm walking because my moms care broke down, and she borrowed mine."

"I see, well it's your turn now."

"When did you move here?"

"Two years ago.

"Really? I've never met you or seen you around the neighborhood, and I'm at Riley's like 50% of the time."

"Yah, I tend to stay hidden."

"Ah, well it's your turn."

"Do you have feelings for Riley? I mean you've talked about him alot since we started walking."

"No," she stuttered a bit.

"Really so he wouldn't mind if I did this," he said as they arrived at Riley's doorstep.

Riley POV.

"KC should be here soon, I better go unlock the door." He thought to himself, heading for the door. Riley so what looked like two people on his doorstep, he looked out just in time to see KC kissing the boy whose family moved here two years ago. All he could feel was the pain of his heart slowly breaking.

Pain it's watching the person you love fall for someone else.


	2. There Are No Happy Endings

There are no happy endings.

My musical inspiration for this was Haunted and You Found Me by Kelly Clarkson

Second chapter to Never Walk Alone, there is not a happy ending. I said I wouldn't write a happy ending, but I never said anything about a depressing second chapter. This takes place when they are 18, so KC and Taylor have been dating for 2 years. This should be the final one.

WARNING READING THE FOLLOWING STORY COULD CAUSE MASSIVE DEPRESSING AND CRYING.

* * *

"Taylor, wake up! TAYLOR! Can you hear me," KC said sobbing over her boyfriend "Someone! Anyone! Please call 911! Please," She said moving pulling her knees up to her chin.

"KC? Is that you," She heard a voice she turned her head suddenly

"Riley?"

"Yah, it's me, I heard someone calling for 911, was it you," he said noticing a lifeless Taylor laying there.

"Yes," she said crying harder.

"You've changed so much, I warned you KC. I told you he was trouble."

"Please Riley, call 911, then give me a speech," she said weakly.

"I called them before, I walked over here. Can you tell me what happened?"

"He ODed Riley isn't it clear."

"They say you follow what the people you love do, your into drugs, and alcohol now yourself aren't you."

"I want to say no, but your the only person I could never lie to," she said sniffling, as the ambulance pulled up.

"Ok Ms? Are you coming with us?"

"Yes, but can he come to," she said pointing to Riley, "I need him right now."

10 minutes later they arrived at the hospital.

"Ms. Could we need you to stay here, well let you know what's going on soon."

"Ok," she said starting to cry. She stumbled to a seat in the waiting room.

"Oh, KC you've changed so much, you look so fraile and breakable," he said looking into her broken eyes.

"Drugs do that Riley."

"You used to be so pretty, smiley, blond hair, KC why'd you change?"

"I thought he'd stop loving me."

"You knew there was always someone else there to love you," he said looking at his feet.

"But by the time I figured that out it was too late."

"It's never too late."

"I NEED SERIOUS HELP RILEY! I just watched my boyfriend possibly die, and all you can say I look different, I'm no longer pretty!"

"Ms. um KC Costonis?"

"Yes that's me," she said getting up to talk to the doctor.

"It's my unfortunate honor to inform you Taylor Palmer passed away, he was DOA."

KC bit her lip, and turned to walk back to where Riley was, "He's gone."

"KC, I'm sorry."

"Please, don't say that."

"KC..."

"No Riley, I feel like everything that happened to me, is my fault. I could have listened to you. I don't know, I think it was because I was too afraid to admit my feelings for you, because I didn't want to get hurt. It's too late now Riley, I'm not the pretty blonde haired girl you knew. I don't even know who I am anymore. It's too late. There are no happy endings," she said planting a kiss on his lips, before running away out the door. Riley stood there and just watched her go.


	3. If You Love Something Let It Go

So, I feel bad about killing KC off so this was orginally an alternate ending, but now I may take out the last line of the second chapter and this be the end. :) still not all that happy, but you won't be in tears or hopefully aren't in tears. I promise NO DEATH and no comas either ;). Also if I can get 15 reviews Ill write a happy ending 15 reviews is 5 people reviewing every chapter...

OK so they be 19 in this chapter... and also it mainly takes place in the house KC and Riley are renting on Campus, cause now that KC's clean she's enrolled in the same college as him. Oh the house I'm thinking of, think the house in Sabrina The Teenage Witch when they are in college xD.

* * *

1 year ago

_"KC, I'm sorry."_

_"Please, don't say that."_

_"KC..."_

_"No Riley, I feel like everything that happened to me, is my fault. I could have listened to you. I don't know, I think it was because I was too afraid to admit my feelings for you, because I didn't want to get hurt. It's too late now Riley, I'm not the pretty blonde haired girl you knew. I don't even know who I am anymore. It's too late. There are no happy endings," she said planting a kiss on his lips, before running away out the door. Riley stood there and just watched her go._

KC thought when she walked out the door a year ago, she wouldn't be back. She was, and he was her rock at times. He helped her get on the road to recovery six months ago, and she was given the bill of being clean 3 months ago, but couldn't help wonder, "If I stay, is it the best thing for us, he needs someone stable, not someone who good break again any second."

"Hey KC," Riley said walking into the house, giving her a kiss on the cheek, before heading to the kitchen to make a snack.

"Jackie and Sam are coming over tonight right?"

"Yes, its Friday, they come over every Friday."

"Well you never know things could change."

"True, but they are providing food for this week."

"Yum, so what are they bringing?"

"No clue, you could call and ask."

"Well I guess it will have to be a surprise," she said getting up to get ready for Sam and Jackie to come over in a half an hour.

20 minutes later

"Well someone's all dolled up for Sam, and Jackie," he teased.

"I always dress like this when they come over," she said pulling a loose thread from her jeans.

"I guess, but you get prettier everyday," he said smiling at her.

"Well, when you're on the road to recovery, you change," she said smiling leaning into give him a kiss. He wrapped his arms around her, and they both wished they good stay like that for every wrapped in each others arms, it was the perfect moment. But perfect moments never last, and in their case are usually interrupted by the doorbell.

"Come in," Riley called, heading for the door.

"We brought food," Sam said coming in.

"I hope so because it's your turn," Riley laughed.

"Hey KC," Jackie said smiling.

"Hey Jackie."

"I feel like we havent talked in forever, so I vote we leave the guys to cook and go for a walk."

"Sounds fine," she said slipping a pair of flip flops on, heading for the door.

"It feels nice to talk, I mean it's been forever, since we've had a conversation just you and me," Jackie said.

"Yah."

"So how is everything?"

"Pretty good, but I feel guilty, like I'm screwing up Riley's life. He's done so much for these past six months. He needs someone stable, not so messed up."

"KC, it doesn't matter how screwed up you are, he loves you. He'd walk to the moon and back for you," she said trying to be reassuring.

"I want to believe you, but I just can't."

"KC-"

"What time is it," she asked cutting her off.

"Seven."

"We should get back," she said turning around trying to avoid anymore conflict.

2 hours

"Well we should get going," Sam said laughing, kissing his smiling girlfriend on the cheek.

"We' had fun," she said smiling.

"See you next week, you're dorm right?"

"Yes sir, but you better bring the food."

"It's our turn."

"And don't forget it."

A half an hour later.

"Riley, I love you. I really do, but us being together, it's not good for you or your health. I've been clean now for 6 months, but any second I could fall off the wagon again. You need someone stable, someone who isn't me," KC said giving him a kiss on his cheeks turning to leave.

"KC stop! Please?"

"Riley, If you love something set it free. If it comes back to you, it's yours. If it doesn't, it never was."

"KC, I've let you go twice, and you keep coming back, and here you go you want to leave again!"

"Riley, I needed you then, but now that I'm clean. I want to go out and learn for myself if this is what's best for me, and for you," she said turning the door handle leaving him behind.

* * *

Fin.

REMEMBER 15 REVIEWS AND I WILL ACTUALLY WRITE A HAPPY ENDING :D


End file.
